


Burnin' Rubber

by RavenGrey



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: 2005 movie, Blow Jobs in a Car, Blowjobs, Handjobs in a car, Incest, Incest?, M/M, Oral Sex, Speed kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo grins, eyes moving down to lock with Luke’s, and says “Blow me.” before pushing the General up over a hundred. “Tryin’ to,” Luke smirks back “but you’re about as quick as a 13 year old boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin' Rubber

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I really liked the movie. I'm not sorry. Aww yee, my 40th fic. haha

            Dark head bobbing slowly, lips tight round the base, Luke’s tongue slides slick and warm over the head of Bo’s dick. It pulls a loud, shameless moan from the dirty blond he’s currently blowing. He flicks the tip of his tongue deftly over the slit and closes his lips back around it to give a good, hard suck that makes Bo’s eyes shutter closed and his foot press even harder against the gas, causing the General to accelerate on the empty dirt road they’re currently flying down.

             They have to be going 80, easy, and Luke feels a rush of adrenaline laced lust that sets his nerves to tingling and his dick to throbbing. He’ll shove a hand down his pants and deal with the stiffy he’s sporting after he’s reduced Bo to heaving breaths and desperate moans, he decides, licking slow up Bo’s length and tasting the musk of him on his tongue. Bo’s eyes are still closed tight and Luke smirks in the semi-darkness.

             He takes Bo back into his mouth, swallowing down as much of him as he can take without deep-throating him, not really a good idea on a bumpy dirt road, choking on a dick isn’t the way wants to go, thank you very much, and hollows his cheeks. Bo’s hips buck and Luke barely manages to avoid choking.   

            “Might wanna open your eyes there buddy.” Luke grins when he pulls off again, thumb sliding lazily over the spit-slick head of Bo’s cock, lips shiny. Bo’s hot and hard in his hand, leaking a little pre-come, making a damn mess, but Luke appreciates the enthusiasm so he doesn’t really mind too much.

             “How you expect me to keep my damn eyes open when you’re doin’ tha-” Bo’s head slams back and the General surges forward when Luke teases Bo’s foreskin with his teeth, rolling the delicate skin gently and cupping Bo’s balls in his palm. “That.” He finishes, giving Luke an accusing look and gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. But he’s grinning wide and his balls are drawn up tight and every inch of him is screaming with pleasure as he pushes the General up to about 98.

            “That’s your problem darlin’, not mine,” Luke drawls, wrapping his fingers around the base of Bo’s dick and squeezing to keep him from coming to soon “though, if you’d like, I could drive and you could suck me off.” He offers wryly, thumb rubbing over a vein as Bo’s orgasm eases off. Bo groans his disappointment and swerves slightly to avoid a pothole that would have made them bottom out.

            Bo grins, eyes moving down to lock with Luke’s, and says “Blow me.” before pushing the General up over a hundred. “Tryin’ to,” Luke smirks back “but you’re about as quick as a 13 year old boy.”

             Bo gives an offended grunt “You take that back.” Lust curls hard in his belly as Luke blows a cool breath over the tip of his cock, causing the saliva to dry and his briefly delayed orgasm to come back with a vengeance. The moan that’s pulled from his throat is deep and downright sinful and it slides right down to Luke’s dick and stays there.

            Luke’s quicker than it is though, and Bo’s left bucking into the hard circle of Luke’s fingers as his orgasm is pushed back again, dick painfully hard and starting to purple a little. His breaths are coming in sharp gasps and he’s hunched forward, chest pressing against the center of the steering wheel. His fingers are tight enough around the steering wheel that he’s starting to lose feeling in them and he just knows that Luke’s smirking up at him. “I would, cuz, if it weren’t true.”

            They’re still on that same stretch of road and Bo grins as he takes a sharp left, Luke’s body smushing up against his side and the tight grip he has on Bo’s dick loosening. Bo almost gets away with it, pleasure building quick and hot in his belly, until Luke jerks the wheel enough that Bo has to skid to a stop to keep the general from careening into the ditch at about 116 miles per hour.

             Luke pumps Bo, hand sliding quick and dirty over his length, indecent, wet sounds filling the car as the back-end of the general fish-tails. They skid and finally settle in a cloud of dirt, the car rocking hard on two wheels before settling back down with a jarring thump. Streaks of come coat Luke’s hand. And the bottom of the steering wheel. And Bo’s stomach.

            Luke watches him shudder his way through a pretty damn impressive orgasm, watches the rapid rise and fall of his chest and the way that his lips are loose and open as he sucks in great, heaving breaths with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile.

            “Jesus Christ” Bo gasps as he eases his foot off the brake, head thrown back against the head rest. Luke leans back to survey his work, wipes his sticky hand down the top of Bo’s thigh and says “Not exactly.” with an overly smug smile on his face as he watches a string of come drip from the steering wheel onto the leather of the seat.   


End file.
